Road Trip To Hell
by MistakenEyes
Summary: Romance is a bit later on. Lilleth a 20 year old mother and her 23 year old sister Jacklyn head on a road trip.jacklyn Dont gots a big part :P
1. Chapter 1: a trip?

She sat in her corner like she always did. She was always thinking. But lately she was sitting in her favorite corner more often. She looked over to the silent crib and a pair of very faint eyes looked back at her .Raven was still up. She got up and walked to her baby._ 'You should be asleep,'_ she thought. Just then the door creaked and Jacklyn her older sister walked in."Lilleth, we have to go. Now get up and let's go Midget" Lilleth hated it when Jacklyn called her that.

"Yay yet another trip?"Lilleth said dryly.

"You got it Midg." Jacklyn said coolly.

_'Better call someone to watch Raven'_ Lilleth picked up the phone and started Dialing. An hour later she was ready to go. She said one last goodbye to Raven and walked out the door following Jacklyn. She hated leaving Raven in her big house with a babysitter. Babysitters always just hung around and gossiped on the phone.'Too late now,' she thought.The road turned into a dirt one and they sat down by a tree.


	2. Chapter 2: Not the only ones

Lilleth let out a sigh after a day of non stop walking. How she hated these surprise road trips! Jacklyn always got gifts for everyone back home. This would be for her dad and other sisters. Jacklyn and Lilleth where like best friends not sisters. They almost looked like twins. But Lilleth wore skimpy gothic outfits while Jacklyn wore clothes that covered just enough skin for her liking.

Soon they arrived at a city. Somewhat run down but it didn't matter they wanted to somewhere to stay. And who knows. They might be some cute guys here too. They checked into a motel. "Midget are you done day dreaming? Let's go see if we can find a blood bar."

"Fine! Let's go"

As they walked into the blood bar they found about a couple blocks away all eyes where on them. Lilleth let her fangs show as she hissed at the people staring. They sat down at the bar. Jacklyn asked for rum with blood in it. Her typical order. Lilleth asked for vodka with blood that was shaken. As real vampires they didn't think any of the other people in the bar where vampires just acting like them. Lilleth looked around and tuned into a guys conversation.

"Sigh. It sucks. No real vampires besides us? I mean really I bet these are all fakers."

"You think?" his friend laughed.

"So funny. -The guy turns around and stares at drink- if I get close to someone they're scared of me. Just because I'm a real vampire."

"John, I mean you really want them to think Oh wow a vampire cool?" John's friend asked.

"Jake, it would be nice though." John answered.

"I-"

Lilleth stopped listening and smiled. Maybe they weren't the only ones.


	3. Chapter 3: Newest Member

**_A/N:Omg. I realy dont feel like adding to this. I feel like it's going no where.. But _**

**_ Chapter 3_**

"Wake up Lilleth!" Jacklyn yelled. Lilleth rolled over and mumbled something. She had just had a dream about John and Jacklyn disturbed it. She was going to kill Jacklyn when she got the chance. As she opened her eyes Jacklyn had left. 'Yes! She's gone' Lilleth thought. She stretched and looked around.

**++++++++++++Two hours later++++++++++**

A black kitten walked in front of Lilleth and stopped. "Aw it's so cute!" she said out loud.

"Did you just call me cute?!" the kitten said.

Lilleths jaw dropped. Did that cat just talk? "Y-Y-Yes" she stammered.

"I'm not cute I'm dangerous and evil" the kit said.

Lilleth tried not to laugh as the kit tried to make himself look older. "What's your name kit?"

"It's Brian. And you?"

"Lilleth, Brian?"

"Yes?"

"Can I keep you as my own cat?" She asked nicely.

"Humph. A human own me?!" he mumbled.

Now Lilleth was a bit pissed off. "I AM NOT A HUMAN! I AM A VAMPIRESS!" she half shouted.

Brian a bit taken aback stared at her _'A vampiress? Cool I guess. She does seem nice. She looks good in skimpy outfits too.'_ He whacked himself in the head. _'I shouldn't be thinking this stuff!_' he thought.

"Sure I guess." He stated.

"Ok" She started walking on the side walk.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Nothing. I'm new here and I'm just looking around."

"Nothing is really interesting here. I've lived here my whole life. Only thing interesting are the girls."

"Oh you are disturbing Brian!" Lilleth said and she looked down at the kit.

She sat down on a bench and looked at the sky. Brian curled up on her lap and soon fell asleep. '_This is going to be a long road trip. Especially with this new traveler_.' She thought.

**A/N:**

**Sigh. Hoped you like.**


	4. Chapter 4: A killing and finding out

**A/N: I felt like skipping a lot. Hehe!

* * *

**

** Chapter 4**

&&&Two months later (in newly purchased house)&&&

'_Why did I play with the catnip high cat? WHY?!'_ Lilleth thinks to herself as she stares down at her torn up arm. _'Stupid cat._' Brian had become her best friend. He over powered her and Jacklyns friendship. She could talk about almost anything with Brian.

Since Jacklyn had been hanging out with Jake more and more. Lilleth and John… they tried but it didn't work. They where total opposites. And he was a total jerk. He only talked about his powers. Lilleth didn't like it. He only cared for himself. She slid her tongue along her fangs as she thought about it. She was hungry. She appeared outside and stalked her prey. She was stalking John. She was going to kill him if she had to. She jumped onto Johns back and put hands around his neck. She carefully punched a stake into his heart and he toppled over. She took a blade out of its holder and sliced his head off. She put per trademark sign on his fore head and walked away.

&------ Couple hours later-----&

"Where Have you been?" Jacklyn asked as Lilleth walked in.

"The question is where have YOU been. Your never home, you're always with that Jake dude. So I wouldn't be asking me where I've been Jacklyn!" Lilleth said with her temper rising. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut. Brian's head shot up as Lilleth stormed into the room and through herself on her bed. He watched her from her dresser where he was sleeping. _'I guess she killed him. Jacklyn probably pissed her of too.' _He watched her fall asleep and got up and curled up next to her.

Her eyes burst open and she looked to her side. There was Brian, her best friend, sleeping against her. He must have seen the whole thing she thought. She got up and walked out of the room to get a drink and came back in and sat back down on the bed. She set her hand on his fur and wondered how a cat can talk... maybe he was a human stuck in a cat's body..? His head shot up as he felt her hand run down his fur. _'She might as well know about it... and this is the perfect time.'_

"Lilleth?"

"Yes Brian?"

"I have something to tell you." _Uh oh_ she thought.

"Ok. Go ahead. Shoot." She mummers while her eyes are locked with Brian's.

He gulps "I am not really a cat. And you probably where already thinking that yourself" he paused and watched her expression. It didn't change. "When I was young probably about ten I got in a bad predicament with these people. I was stealing food for my family and well the people followed me home. They killed my family and took me to this one guys place and me being a vampire and all he knocked me unconscious and did something to me. And I woke up as a cat. This happened about ten years ago. And I ran to this town and I've been here since." He finished.

"So you're as old as me?" she asked. He just nodded. She picked him up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you but I'm glad I met you when I did! Brian, just remember you'll be my best friend for ever. And who knows it might grow. I will find some way to get you back to your vampire self. I promise on my life, Brian!"She stated a bit to loud. And Jacklyn came in flying.

"Have you gone insane? What the hell are you talking about?"Jacklyn asked.

"If it was to you, you would know wouldnt you? Now leave me alone!"

**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it. My friend made me write it so I had to!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sing Song

**A/N: I missed the bus and my brother and mom are fighting over comb. My brothers a Drama Queen much. He won't use a brush it HAS to be a comb what a looser.

* * *

**

**_ Chapter 5_**

Brian was pacing back and forth, back and forth. He was thinking about Lilleth. She had been gone the whole day and he was worried. _What if something happened to her? What if she's lost!_ He kept thinking about what ifs.

Lilleth was humming when she burst into the house. She took a towel out of the towel cabinet and went into the bathroom. The water started running and stripped and hopped in to the tub for a nice long bath. When the bath water was high enough she turned it off and continued humming. Brian was in her room in a daze. He had just woken up from a short nap. He heard humming. He tried to ignore it and fall back asleep, until it turned into singing. Lilleth started singing.

_You better think (think)  
Think about what you're tryin' to do to me  
Think... let your mind go let yourself be free _

_Let's go back - let's go back  
Let's go way on to way back when  
I didn't even know you  
You couldn't a been too much more than ten (just a child)_

_I ain't no psychiatrist  
I ain't no doctor with degrees  
But it don't take too much I.Q.  
To see what you're doin' to me_

_You better think (think)  
Think about what you're tryin? to do to me  
Yeah think (think - think)  
Let your mind go let yourself be free_

_Oh freedom (freedom)  
Lets have some freedom (freedom)  
Oh freedom  
Yeah freedom (yeah)_

_You got to have freedom (freedom)  
Oh freedom (freedom)  
You need you some freedom  
Oh freedom  
Ya got ta have  
Hey! think about it  
You! think about it  
_

_There ain't nothin' you could ask  
I could answer you but I won't (I won't)  
But I was gonna change ya I'm not if  
You keep doin' things I don't (don't)_

_You better think (think)  
Think about what you're tryin' to do to me  
(What you're tryin' ta do to me  
Oh-oh-oh think (think)  
Let your mind go let yourself be free_

_People walkin' around everyday  
Playin' games and takin' scores  
Tryin' to make other people lose their minds  
Well be careful you don't lose yours_

_Oh think (think)  
Think about what you're tryin' to do to me  
Woo-hoo think (think)  
Let your mind go let yourself be free_

_You need me (need me)  
And I need you (don't cha know)  
Without each other  
There ain't nothin' we two can do_

_Oooh yeah think about it baby  
(What cha tryin' to do me think)  
Let it go baby  
Think about it right now  
Yeah right now (think about ..forgiveness)  
Whoa right now (tell about ..forgiveness)  
Yeah right now (tell about ..forgiveness)  
I need to change your mind (think about it)  
Baby baby baby woo (tell about it ..forgiveness)  
Think about it baby (tell about forgiveness)  
(fading)  
Yeah woo-hoo (tell about forgiveness)  
Tell about it baby baby baby (think about it..)_

As she ended the song she got out of the tub and put the towel around her. Brian was thinking '_Woah what a good singing voice she has._' Lilleth walked in with a towel around her and her eyes caught Brian's. She turned red and got her pajama's and stuff and walked back out of the room into the bathroom and got dressed in her pj's . _No one ever has heard me sing.. shit and I didn't want anyone to know I could sing that good too!

* * *

_

**A/N: I had to have something happen between Brian and her. Hehe!R&&&&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Love

A/N: My friend Brian likes this story ha. It has him in it that's why.

Brian: Rolf

Me: So you like it

Brian: Durr.

Chapter 6

--- (Week Later)—

Lilleth sat on her bed with Brian in her lap purring while she was thinking. She rubbed her tongue on her fangs as she thought. Then she got it! She moved Brian off her lap and got a piece of paper and wrote her thought down. "Brian! I've got it!"

"Got wha—OH!"

"I won't be able to do it till dark." She said flatly.

He sighed. "Ok."

--Nightfall—

She breathed deeply as Jacklyn leaned against the wall and watched. She had asked her to watch.

Flashback

"Jacklyn, Will you watch try to get Brian back to his vampire self?" Lilleth asked shyly.

"Sure, what ever."

End of flashback

She sighed. She closed her eyes and started to say words. (A/N: couldn't find any other language to put the words in so...). She cracked open an eye and feel over. She screamed I did it! She heard Jacklyn gasp. She sat back up and stared into his silver eyes. His Hair over lapped his eyes a bit. She looked him over… he was pretty cute! She jumped up and hugged him which he fell back on the bed so she was on top of him. Jacklyn decided to leave the room then. As she shut the door Lilleth whispered into Brian's ear. "I love you Brian."

"I love you too." She hugged him tighter and they kissed. _I never thought this would work but it did! I have my Brian_! She thought. As she sat there on her side and in his arms she fell into a very deep sleep. She used a little to much of her powers on her secret love. Well not her secret love anymore.


	7. Chapter 7: Mall and Onward

**A/N: I really am getting bored with this story. No idea how I going to end it.

* * *

**

**_ Chapter 7_**

Either she had the wildest dream or she turned Brian back into his vampire self. She cracked open an eye to see not a cat but a human in her arms. _I did it!_ Lilleth screamed in her head as she continued to stare at him. _Out dated clothes,_ she thought. _I guess we have to go to the mall. _She twitched at the thought of the mall. She turned her head just enough to see what time the clock said. _12:30?!_ She thought. She nudged Brian and kissed him on the cheek. Lilleth carefully pulled herself from Brian's arms as he started to wake up.She got her clothes out of her dresser and snuck out of the room.

* * *

**&&&&At the mall&&&&**

"I hate this place" She mumbled.

"You're not the only one" he mumbled back. She took his hand and they walked into Hot Topic. About Thirty minutes later they where chained together by her chain pants and his new ones. He was wearing a Ramone's hat.

"You look cute in that hat." He smiled and stopped walking and she almost tripped but he caught her with his fast reflexes. He set his hands around her waist and rested his forehead on hers. He smiled with his fangs as she kissed him. "I love you Lilleth. But not this **_mall_**" he emphasized mall flatly. As they left the mall with three bags filled with his clothes and something for Lilleth he bought when she wasn't looking. _I think I miss him sitting on my lap when he was a cat _she thought.

* * *

**!!!!!!At the park!!!!!!!**

She sighed as she was looking up at the sky while she was at the park. She heard a pop and ignored it. But only then did someone start singing a funny song,

_Uh huh ... extra cheese  
Uh huh, uh huh ... save a piece for me _

Pizza party at your house  
I went just to check it out  
Nineteen extra larges  
What a shame  
No one came

Just us eatin' all alone  
You said, "Take the pizza home"  
"No sense lettin' all this go to waste"  
So then I faced

Pizza all day  
And every day  
This cheese 'round the clock  
Is gettin' me blocked  
And I sure don't care  
For irregularity

Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make me so constipated?  
'Cause right now I'd do anything to just get my bowels evacuated  
In the bathroom ... I sit and I wait and I strain  
And I sweat and I clench and I feel the pain  
Oh, should I take laxatives or have my colon irrigated?  
No no no

I was feelin' pretty down  
'Till my girlfriend came around  
We're just so alike in every way  
I gotta say

In fact, I just thought I might  
Pop the question there that night  
I was kissing her so tenderly  
But woe is me

Who would have guessed  
Her family crest  
I'd suddely spy  
Tattooed on her thigh  
And son-of-a-gun  
It's just like the one on me

Tell me  
How was I supposed to know we were both related?  
Believe me, if I knew she was my cousin we never would have dated  
What to do now? Should I go ahead and propose  
And get hitched and have kids with eleven toes  
And move to Alabama where that kind of thing is tolerated?  
No no no no no no no  
No no no no no no no  
No no no no no

I had so much on my mind  
I thought maybe I'd unwind  
Try out that new roller coaster ride  
And the guide

Said not to stand  
But that's a demand  
That I couldn't meet  
I got on my feet  
And stood up instead  
And knocked off my head, you see

Tell me  
Why'd I have to go and get myself decapitated?  
This really is a major inconvenience, oh man, I really hate it  
Such a drag, now ... Can't eat, I can't breathe, I can't snore  
I can't belch or yodel anymore  
Can't spit or blow my nose or even read Sports Illustrated

Oh no  
Why'd I have to go and get myself all mutilated? (yeah, yeah)  
I gotta tell ya, life without a head kinda makes me irritated  
What a bummer  
Can't blink, I can't cough, I can't sneeeze  
But my neck is enjoyin' a pleasant breeze now  
Haven't been the same since my head and I were separated  
No no no

They both started laughing at the end of the song. She knew who it was it was Brian. "You gotta sing for me sometime, Lilleth." He finally said after catching his breathe.

"I will… sometime, but for now I wont." She smiled as she finished the sentence she disappeared and reappeared on Brian's back.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" he murmured.

"Forward home!" She ordered. And he started walking back to her place with her on his back. _I knew this was going to end up with me doing something… _He thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hate how they appear short… It sucks.**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

**

* * *

Ok this is not a chapter. I probably wont be writing a chapter EVERYDAY (this story ends at #10) I might not even do another story…What ever EVIL WRITERS BLOCKAGE. It's so close to Christmas. FIVE DAYS! YIPPIE. Yeah that's it. Thanks for your time!**

**Luv,**

**MistakenEyes

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 8: Uh oh

-1**A/N: I OWN this story cause it's my ideas.. I do not own Naruto's saying : Believe it!**

Chapter Eight.

Lilleth dragged her feet behind her sister Jacklyn after almost have the day of shopping. Her sister knew she **hated** shopping but insisted on making Lilleth come to the mall. Jacklyn was getting married. And she 'needed' to go shopping for who knows what. It wasn't as if lilleth was paying attention to what she bought.

"Lilleth, you shouldn't be sulking in my time of need."

"YOUR TIME OF NEED WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Lilleth felt her temper rising.

----------------------------------------------At home---------------------------------------------

This is like a road trip to hell. And I can't go back home. Lilleth thought. Oh no…OH NO! OH NO NO NO NO NO! I have forgotten about Raven… At that moment, she had a flashback about her and Brian

_Flashieback_

_He had pinned her up against the wall. These where one of those nights he had major mood swings… Almost like a girl. "Don't hurt me," she whispered._

"_And why not..?" All of a sudden she say his eyes change.. God. She knew what he wanted and she denied him from it for a while. She felt his member press against his leg as they started kissing. Then.. _

_End of flash back_

She didn't want to think about it. She set a hand on her stomach that hadn't really changed at all. However, she knew something had and only she knew. Not even Jacklyn or Brian knew. Brian her love didn't even know. Jacklyn at that moment turned around because Lilleth had stopped walking. "Midget? Come on.. You look like your about to get," she was cut off when Lilleth almost barfed on her shoe.

"Sick? Well I kinda think that already happened." She said while using her arm to wipe off her mouth.

"Yeah.." she laughed a little.

"We better get home Jacklyn."

-----------------------------------

As Lilleth sat with a bucket so she could barf in it when she needed to Jacklyn put her hair into a ponytail and sat with her. "I know your secret, I know why you're getting sick."

"You do?" she asked with her eyes a bit wide.

"Mhm. Lady. Your pregnant." she said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well that's great to know." she sighed.

"Now leave me alone befor I barf on you."

-------------------Couple hours and a lot of sleep later------------

To cheer herself up she began to sing something to fit her mood. So she began.

_You don't know my name _

_you don't know anything about me _

_I try to play nice _

_I want to be in your game _

_The things that you say _

_You may think I never hear about them _

_But word travels fast _

_I'm telling you to your face _

_I'm standing here behind your back _

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be left out _

_And you don't know how it feels _

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

_If you could read my mind _

_You might see more of me that meets the eye _

_And you've been all wrong _

_Not who you think I am _

_You've never given me a chance _

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be left out _

_And you don't know how it feels _

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home _

_I'm bored and alone _

_I'm sick of wasting all my time _

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be left out _

_And you don't know how it feels _

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be left out _

_And you don't know how it feels _

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

As she finished she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulder. She knew who it was and he had been gone whole month. She felt cold lips touch her neck and she shivered. She turned around and whispered something into her loves ear. His eyes widened slightly and rubbed her cheek with his hand. She knew he understood. _I love him for that.. I'm not ever going to let something get between us. Believe it! _She knew at he must have been reading her mind because he smirked as she finished believe it. "I love you too." He mumbled as he kissed a bit more. _You just don't know how much I love you… _He thought. As she drifted off to sleep he slipped something on to a certain finger.

* * *

**A/N: I couldnt help but use Naruto's from the Series Naruto trade mark phrase!**

**AWWWWWWWW Omg AWW xD**

**Lilleth: You would be stupid not to know what the thing he slipped on a certain finger is.**

**Some Person: What is it?**

**Lilleth: -Drops over anime style-**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER!

_**

* * *

Sorry Peeps But I am not finsihing this Story. Not like you read it anywayz!**_


End file.
